


Hell Is Vacant Because The Demons Are In My Heart

by PurpleMango



Series: Things I Wrote When I Should Have Been Doing Literally Anything Else [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Death, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMango/pseuds/PurpleMango
Summary: Harry lived though the end of the world, felt acid rain on his skin as he hunted down the humans that had done this to him.Given the chance to go back, how much trouble can he cause?Not to mention with Luna and a young Tom Riddle at his side...((An alternate ending to The Graveyard Is Empty Because The Ghosts Are In My Head--- Read at least the first six (ish) chapters of that or risk not knowing what's happening))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic- I don't own Harry Potter   
> Also, this is a Work In Progress, meaning uploads will be sporadic and I might just end up abandoning this  
> Read at your own risk :)

It wasn't the burning sun, the toxic air, or even the eerie  _deadness_ of the earth that got to Harry. 

No, it was the acidic rain.

He watched the aid slowly wear down the glass above him, sitting curled up in the broken seat of a car that had rusted and fallen mostly apart over time. Rain used to be so cool and sweet on his skin, when the sky was still clear and blue, when there were animals that lived peacefully in their habitats. He'd loved to stand in the rain, sometimes dancing with Luna when it was a slow day.

"Thinking about the rain?"

The soft voice was familiar and he smiled over at Luna's spirit softly. "Yeah. I just miss it, y'know?"

There was a scoff from behind him slightly, Tom's spirit moving to lean against the back of the seat Luna was in as if he was real. "Sap."

His glare was halfhearted, as was the boy's insult.

The rain seemed to slow, the pitter-patter sound growing softer. Sticking his arm out and barely flinching at the few drops of stinging rain he smiled. "Come on, it's time to hunt."

 

Hands stained with the blood of the man he'd been hunting down for the last few days, he leaned back aginst the cooling body and sighed. "Death?"

 

A mass of inky shadows congealed into a figure draped in black cloth that seemed to suck in the light around it.  _ “Master… Have you finally decided to move on?” _

"Is it true? This was the last of them?"

The being dipped it's 'head'.  _"You are the last living thing on the face of this barren wasteland except for only a few species of rodent and insect."_

He let out a long breath at the confirmation, before tilting his head and looking at the entity. “So... where do we go from here? ” Harry’s voice was soft, sad even, for the first time in centuries. “Can I go see my family?”

There was a smile in the shadow entity’s voice as it spoke. _ “You can have whatever you want Master, whenever you want. _As long as you still want to be my Master then there is nothing to hold you back, no rules to play by, no limit to your abilities other than the ones you place on yourself.”_ _

The young looking man with wild green eyes grinned slowly. “In that case, I would like to go back to when it all started. To just before I got that accursed Hogwarts letter.”

_ “Then let me mend you first, heal your split mind before I take you back. You will be of no use to anyone without the cunningly brilliant mind you had so carefully developed.” _ Cold bone like hands reached out and found his forehead and he found himself screaming as his mind was fused back together, organized itself back to the way it had been before he’d broken so spectacularly.

Panting, Harry collapsed as Death let go of him, and when he looked up there was still just a tiny glint of madness in those green eyes (but then again he  _ had  _ seen the world die). “I also want Tom fixed. Put back together, with a little bit of pain to remind him how shitty an idea it was to rip himself up in the first place, and give him the memories from this Tom. Allow him to see what his insanity and need to win through fear caused the world to turn to.”

The spirit of Tom Riddle seemed to consider this before smirking. “That may actually work. I should know that I learn best through pain.”

Death tilted his head as if the formless entity was some sort of curious animal looking to his Master.  _ “And your sister?” _

Harry looked to Luna, picking himself up of the ground with a toothy smile. “Yes. If you have her remember, I will find her and make sure she is safe by my side, as we have discussed.”

The pulsing entity of darkness looked from the ghosts to his Master once more.  _ “All will be done as you wish, Master.” _

And with the clicking snap of bony fingers that seemed to ring out across the barren dessert, making reality shiver as it was pulled apart and put back together, it was done.

 

Three souls flared brilliantly in the unsuspecting night some 250 years from the fated end of the world (for now).

A set of brilliant green eyes flew open in the middle of the night in his dusty cupboard, a low chuckle escaping cracked lips as The-Boy-Who-Lived smiled contently up at the spiderwebs of his cupboard and turned over to get a good night's sleep, ready for the excitement the next day would bring.

A horrible creature, a product of misused dark magic suddenly found itself screeching out in pain in a dark forest as it was painfully reconstructed, and a small boy opened his eyes in surprise when the light faded, looking down at his small pale hands with a sigh. “Damn it Death… you had to make me a kid again, didn't you…”

A little girl woke crying, wide blue eyes searching her room for her brother, only to curl up tightly around her blanket when she realized he wasn't at her side. But he’d come for her soon and that knowledge alone let her drift into a semi restless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salty-bitter-twisted Harry is my jam, sorry (not sorry) to everyone who loves innocent smol bean Harry

A shrill screeching sound reached his ears and Harry blinked sleep from his eyes. 

_ Hadn’t all the birds died long ago?  _

But the sound continued and Harry realized it was a voice, not a bird, a voice that he (blissfully) hadn’t heard in over 250 years.

“Up! Get up! Now!” A hand slammed against what he vaguely recognized as the side of the small cupboard he was in. “Up!”

Wearily collecting his thoughts about what he wanted to do about his situation (while pushing aside both the instinct to murder any non magical he saw and sink into his dark thoughts about being so alone), Harry heard the clanging of metal signifying the frying pan being put on the stove. 

“Get up! You better not let the bacon burn! I want everything to be perfect for Duddy’s birthday!”

His aunt’s screeching was giving him a migraine and with the instinctual twitch of his finger, he found one of his gold goblin knives in his hand. With a long suffering (but silent) sigh, he dematerialized the knife once more back to the fold of space he kept all his worldly possessions, before looking around for the uncomfortable clothes that he'd worn at this age. 

Picking up a sock with a spider hanging of it, he hissed menacingly, snickering when the arachnid scurried off in fright.

When he was suitably dressed up to fool the abominations he knew as  _ relatives _ , he went to cook breakfast. Though without having eaten actual cooked food for over a millennium, he could only guess to how he was supposed to cook the weird strips of pig flesh, relying on the memories in the very back of his brain to even turn on the stove.  

His whale of an uncle that he thought looked more like a Erumpent than a human narrowed his beady little eyes at him for a long moment, before just barking, “Comb your hair!”

Harry nodded silently, knowing that the yell was because the man could find no other flaw to nit pick and just wanted to yell at him. Everyone knew his hair was a disaster- and it would continue to be so until he grew it out and tied it back. (Not that he’d have any time to do that until he was out of here, found both Luna and Tom, and had a talk with the goblins.)

For now though, all he could do was wait.

He found as the long years had passed he’d gotten more used to watching patently, as it was the best way to stalk your prey, so this was no issue to him.

No scorching sun, no acid rain or water, no poisonous air… not that those could kill him but they were damn sure uncomfortable. 

No, these were blissfully ideal conditions for a predator.

 

Harry had spent many a long night thinking about how he wished his relatives had survived time and the atomic bombs, so he could kill them himself, but even now as he had the chance- he still couldn't. 

**_Yet_ ** **.**

It conflicted with his plan too much at the moment, but make no mistake, he’d be back. 

He remembered comparing the child version of the boy to a fleshy beach ball, and with a hidden smile he realized that the description still very much fit. With small beady eyes like his father, a fat head, short neck, and overall rounded figure- he looked very much like the hateful beach ball of flesh he was.

"Thirty-six," the whiny flesh-ball said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

Oh, this was amusing, in the bitter and jaded way Harry was so  _ good _ at being now.

A whiny human child with no respect for the magic that fueled the earth he lived on, throwing a tantrum about not having enough gifts even as he had so much already around him? 

Harry had nothing but loathing for this scene playing out. He’d spent his last two hundred birthdays alone with the spirits of his dead sister and former enemy, bathing in water that would burn off normal skin and walking through the radioactive dust the earth had become, singing ‘Happy Birthday’ to himself softly as he stalked the next muggle he wanted to kill.

This was pathetic in comparison.

Aunt Petunia was quick to fold to the boy in front of her though. Anything for her  _ precious Duddy-kins _ . "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, pumpkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?”

Watching Dudley struggle to do simple math, only for his father to encourage his greedy selfishness, Harry stewed in his irritation silently. The pile of gifts were ripped open like the fat little boy had been the starved one in the house, and finally came the ring of the telephone he was waiting for. With a pointed glare at the phone that he knew was Arabella Fig canceling, it stopped ringing before the horse-faced woman could pick it up.

Harry spoke up in the voice of a shy little boy. “Aunt Petunia? May I go to Miss Fig’s house now?”

The woman’s glare at hearing him speak lessened a little at the prospect of not having to see him for a whole day, and she nodded sharply. “You better go right there! If I hear of you wandering around…”

The threat rolled off him like water as he moved towards the front hall, tapping the cupboard door with a wave of his magic as he passed. There would be nothing that could trace back to him being here recently if anyone checked, only the pitiful remains of a horrible childhood.

Waiting, leaned up against the side of the car, he looked up when the family came outside to go to the Zoo. Vernon’s face turned a ugly shade of red at seeing him. “What are you doing boy! You were to go to Miss Fig’s house! Go before I lock you in your room instead!” Beady eyes scanned the houses around them as if worried anyone would see Harry existing and think bad about the Dursleys.

Too bad there was a privacy ward up. Harry, for all he knew he couldn’t, kind of  _ wanted _ to cause a scene. “No.” The word made the man turn a darker shade, more towards purple. “I don’t think I will.”

“You little-” The man hissed, going to grab for him, but he waved his hand, changing their memories. They now thought he’d run away two years ago and they’d never even tried to search for him. He’d already done the same to the rest of the neighborhood, which would no doubt cause Dumbledore some problems. 

He smirked.

The bloodline wards he'd been holding up since he had woken up this morning fell and he expected the neighborhood to be full of wizards within the hour. 

So without a glance back, Harry aparated to an alleyway outside the entrance to Diagon Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Going to meet up with Tom and Luna soon!~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this is the same as Graveyards, so bear with me- It'll split off into it's own story slowly but entirely soon  
> TOMMY! My smol bean!

Running a hand through his hair, he watched in the reflection of a broken mirror he’d found as his messy black hair turned a soft brown color and slicked itself back, the lightning bolt scar fading under a strong glamour. It was temporary, as his hair had a mind of its own, but it would work until he could get away from the crowds. Pulling off his useless glasses, he focused his magic to his eyes, blinking as they repaired themselves and then applied a glamour to make them a darker brown. 

With a wave of magic that shrunk the clothes he wore to fit him, he walked easily inside The Leaky Cauldron. 

Passing into Diagon Alley without as much a glance spared to him was better than even the thought of not having to ever see the Dursleys again. The smaller frame _(that his magic was already working steadily to repair and strengthen)_ was quite adept at slipping through crowds and soon enough he was climbing gleaming marble steps.

The goblins gave him uneasy glances, as they could feel his magic disguising them, but he wasn’t stopped, striding to the main desk at the very end of the hall. Though he did get a few looks from wizards that assumed he didn’t know better than to try to speak to the Head Goblin of the Main Floor at his ornate desk.

Tilting his head up and internally cursing his eleven-year old body, he grinned toothily and recited the proper greeting for the proud warrior race. “May your gold ever flow, Head Goblin.”

The head goblin blinked down at him, clearly not expecting to hear those words from someone his age. “And your enemies suffer. What may I help you with Mr…” 

The formal greeting was toned down in violence, presumably because he looked to be a kid, but it made his spine prickle with irritation. Knowing he was surrounded by curious ears, he instead pulled up his sleeve slightly, showing off the black lines of his mark. 

The one he’d always have, no matter the body. 

Eyes widening, the Head Goblin of the Main Floor dipped his head lowly. “One moment Young Master. I will have your representative come up at once.” With slightly shaking hands the goblin reached over to unlock a golden box, before pressing the button that lay inside hastily.

The familiar haunting chime of bells rang out through the bank and instantly all the goblins in the room turned to look at him, eyes wide.

There was no one a race of warriors fear or respected more than Death himself, and to be his Master… Harry was their most prized ally. No goblin would dare defy him in fear of the wrath he could bring.

A goblin more wizened and decrepit than any of the ones a normal wizard had ever seen hobbled out of a corridor with a golden cane. Looking him over, the goblin nodded. “Come with me, young master. We will see that your business is conducted at the highest level.”

Bowing his head only slightly, Harry followed the Goblin Ancient away from wide-eyed stares.

The office they came to was ornate and could fit the whole of the Dursley house, lined in cream colors and golds. The goblin sat down at a desk of interwoven gold and wood, making a expression that was safe to guess was supposed to be a smile. “I am Ancient Koroax, but call me what you wish… What business can I discuss with the Master of Death?”

“I would like a full inheritance test first, so I can see what I need to do with Lordships, then I would like to discuss some prospects for the future and ways to stop the world from dying.”

The room was silent.

The Ancient slowly pulled out the familiar piece of parchment, the silver liquid, and before long he was being offered the ceremonial knife. “Three drops of blood, young master.”

With a dip of his head, he did as the goblin instructed, cleaning the knife and watching with fascination as the blood was absorbed into the paper like veins that spread out to create words. He was immensely glad to see that all the blocks that had been placed in his past life were not there, probably broken due to the strength of his soul and magic alone.

The Ancient’s face contorted into more of a smile at what he saw. “You have lordships that can be claimed for Potter, Black, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Gaunt, Peverell, and Selwyn. You can also challenge the lordships to families Malfoy, Weasley, Prewitt, Greengrass, Lestrange, and Crouch.”

Harry nodded, wishing so much that he could rip some of those lordships away from a certain few troublesome families… but he knew the long con had to go on without any sign to the outside world of what was happening.  _ Yet _ . “I will accept the Lordships of the unclaimed houses and for now I will not challenge any lordships. Also, once that is done please compile and audit of each of those houses. I do not wish to have any meddling overlooked.”

Normally the goblins would have taken offence to this, but under the circumstances of who he was and the possibilities of what he knew, the Ancient seemed to pass this off as wise. “As you wish.”

Harry sat back in the large wing-back chair, closing his eyes and opening the soulmate-link to Tom that had been opened like a familiar door when the other was re-constructed and his blocks were broken.  _ “How’s Albania?” _

The answering hiss was familiar in it’s irritation  _ “That bastard made me a child! I’m tiny!” _

_ “How unfortunate. Looks like you're in the same boat as both Luna and I... and stop whining Thomas, it’s unbecoming.”  _ Harry snickered at the answering scoff he got.  _ “If you can’t manage to get your weak little legs to carry you to a village I  _ _ could _ _ just pull you here, but it would probably be uncomfortable.”  _ He knew by the answering huff that the boy had made his mind, but waited for the other to say it. 

Tom was scowling, he could hear in the boys voice.  _ “Fine, you moron. Just get me to civilization.” _

Grinning, he focused on Tom’s magical energy though the link to get a good location on the boy, before grabbing hold of the boy's magic and pulling violently through the bond link  (which reminded him of trying to fit a grape through a straw funnily enough) .

There was a loud crack akin to the sound of lightning, a messy-haired boy in worn clothes (that looked like to be from the memories he’d seen of Wool’s Orphanage) falling out of nowhere and landing in a heap on the stone floor, groaning. 

Harry smiled apologetically at the startled Ancient. “My trusted companion. No need to worry.”

The Ancient thankfully only gave him a long look, as if to ask why a younger version of Voldemort would  _ ever  _ be his companion, before his eyes widened as he probably remembered the listed soulmate on Harry’s inheritance test and he looked back to his pile of paperwork. 

“You absolute  _ bastard _ , that was more than  _ uncomfortable _ !” The skinny child version of Tom Riddle stood up, brushing himself off with that same level of arrogance he had as Voldemort, but it looked awkward in his under-fed stick-thin body.

Harry only raised an eyebrow at the boy. “I have to say, you looked hotter dead.”

There was a silence as Tom seemed to struggle with a multitude of emotions, before the boy got an irritated look on his face. “That is honestly the rudest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

He only chuckled, handing the boy his cup of untouched tea. “Nice to know nothing's changed then.”

After the paperwork was filled to open an audit into the aforementioned houses, Ancient Koroax turned back to Harry, the door opening and other goblins rushing in to place seven different boxes on the gilded desk before leaving quickly. “Young master, just place the house rings on in the order you want people to see them and they will decide whether to accept you or not.”

Nodding, Harry first moved to a box made of smooth black wood, slipping the Peverell family ring on his finger. When a rush of warmth ran from his fingertips to his chest, he then moved through the other rings. Potter, then Black, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and finally Hufflepuff. He watched intently as the rings slowly melted together to solidify as a simple black band with little gold symbols etched around it’s center, each depicting a single of the six houses.

Three ring boxes sat undisturbed. One a sleek silver box, one with blue designs, and the last old rotted wood.

He looked at the Ancient. “I would like to give the Lordship to House Gaunt back to Tom Marvolo Riddle, as I got it through his conquest, and Selwyn because he will need a title to distance himself from his counterpart of Voldemort… but first he needs a new identity and a masking blood adoption to match.” Then, looking at the last box, he smiled softly. “The Ravenclaw Lordship will be taken up by another more worthy.”

The old goblin looked scrutinizingly at the mini Dark Lord, who had choked on his tea at Harry’s words. “Very well. Goblins do not like to get involved in the matter of wizards, but tell me, do you know of this  _ boy’s _ past?”

Harry nodded. “I appreciate the concern, but I also know that without Tom beside me to help rid our world of a few meddlesome old fart-bags, that the world will be reduced to ash and poisonous air in less than 300 years.”

With a deep head bow, the Ancient rang a bell on the side of his desk, a goblin appearing quickly in the doorway. “Urrak, take the Master of Death’s trusted companion to get a masking blood adoption, any healing attention he needs, and a complete new identity.” 

The goblin froze for a moment at seeing who he was supposed to help, but with the command of both the Master of Death and a Goblin Ancient, Urrak could do nothing but lead Tom out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna's almost here!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LUNA!!!!

Harry spent the next two hours going over plans for investments into both the muggle and magical world, the case he wanted to present to the Wizengamot about Sirius Black, and his wanting to adopt one Luna Lovegood.

At the last of his requests, the Ancient paused and gave him a long stare.

Sighing, Harry raised his right hand as if to swear a muggle vow. “I swear on my life that Luna Lovegood has agreed to my adopting her and that I will see that no harm comes to her.”

This prompted the Ancient to send a solicitor to the Lovegood house offering the mildly insane Xenophilius a offer of funding for his travels in turn for Lord Ravenclaw to adopt his daughter. Within thirty minutes Luna was walking into the gilded office with a brown truck, lips wobbling slightly. 

He slid off the chair, beaming at the younger girl. “Hey sweetheart. I thought you wanted to get adopted by me, but if you're _that_ upset…”

The robin egg blue eyes lit up, the girl dropping her trunk to throw herself at him. “Harry!” All the child-like innocence seemed to melt away from the clear blue eyes. “You said you’d come get me yourself you arse!”

“Yes, well, at least he didn’t pull you through the fabric of space to fall on the floor in the middle of Gringotts. I know where his  _ favor _ lies at the moment.” They both looked up to where a boy stood in the doorway, taller and healthier looking than before, with artfully messy chocolate brown hair and light brown eyes that looked almost gold in the light. The boy strolled forward with the same confident gate as always, but it fit his body now, made him look older than he physically was as he ruffled Luna’s hair. “Hey kiddo.”

Luna smiled brightly. “What’s your new name?”

The boy unconsciously puffed up in pride. “Thomas Rionach Selwyn. Descendant of Salazar Slytherin through Isolt Sayre, who was married to a Gaunt but lived in America and helped found Ilvermorny. It’s a believable lie if you know where to look. Just as we remember, Slytherin had stored some of his blood in his vault, plus with the Gaunt vault not having been disturbed for so long… well it was pathetically easy to do a proper masking blood adoption.”

Harry scowled at the boy, but it was halfhearted. “Thank you Thomas. We know you think you’re amazing, now will you sit down?” The boy raised an eyebrow and he sighed. “Fine. Yes, I like your face. Very pretty. Now sit down.”

With a smug grin, the boy winked at Luna and hopped up onto the chair next to Harry.

 

A quick sibling blood adoption and aging ritual left Luna with silverish hair, pretty sapphire colored eyes, and a good half a foot more height. After she had claimed the Lordship ring to Ravenclaw, Harry held up a mirror for the girl, watching with adoration as she smiled and played with her hair. “It’s really pretty. Even the Nargles will be jealous… but that might just be because I get to be around both of you.”

Tom chuckled darkly, teeth bared, but his eyes were fond. “Yes, well, any of those Nargles mess with you and you come tell Harry or I _right_ _away_. We will not have our Little Moon hurt, will we?”

Harry nodded. “Thomas is right darling. Any problems and you come to us, alright?” The girl nodded easily with a bright smile. Harry turned back to the goblin watching with amused eyes. “Are any of the audits finished yet?”

The Ancient looked at his files, nodding slightly. “The accounts Selwyn, Peverell, Gaunt, and Black are audited with no discrepancies. However, the Potter account as well as the four Hogwarts accounts are seeming to come up with significant discrepancies… Do you wish to resume with this tomorrow?”

With a look to his two exhausted companions, he nodded. “Yes. And what is the state of the house elves bound to me and the properties I own?”

With a moment shuffling papers, the Ancient looked up. “Most all of the house elves for the founders are at Hogwarts, but I will give you a list of every elf and from what house they came from. As for the properties, I believe that the Black family townhouse is the best in terms of care.”

With a glance to Luna and Tom, Harry nodded. “I know of the house and where it is. Thank you for your help, I will return tomorrow with one or both of my companions.” 

As Tom was the most healed and rested, he cast the same simple glamour charm on Harry that had worn off, and they walked out of Gringotts each holding one of Luna’s hands. The goblins bowed their heads as they passed, and out of respect back to the goblins, Harry returned each of their nods.

When back in Diagon Alley, Harry sighed, muttering, “Well, I guess we should go shopping…” He glanced at the ring on his finger. “I hope that this will work for large purchases, because I think I only have a few hundred galleons on me at the moment.” 

Tom chuckled at his discomfort, Luna looking excited, and he resigned himself to the fact both were going to burn though that money like it was nothing.

_ He was, in fact, correct. _

When they made their way up to Grimmauld Place (Harry having adjusted the wards for them), they had bought three whole wardrobes, a whole stock of potion ingredients, enough food to last them until they got comfortable, all their school supplies, extra books, and three wands. 

Luna had also dragged them to the Magical Menagerie, picking out a small white furred kitten with big blue eyes that she instantly named ‘Snowflake’, while Tom and Harry both got snakes. The snake Tom had lovingly named ‘Lucifer’ was a pitch black King Cobra that had the witch in the front almost hyperventilating when she saw Tom handling, while the snake Harry had named ‘Selene’ was a silvery blue Black Mamba that actually made the woman pass out when she saw it wrapped around him.

Though he was sure seeing Ollivander had been the weirdest part of this whole lifetime so far.

~

_ Pushing open the door slightly, Tom let Harry and Luna pass through before entering himself.  _

_ The shop was as Harry remembered it being. Musty smelling, with small rectangle boxes everywhere, shoved in shelves and even laying around on random tables in stacks. _

_ A man leaned forward out of the shadows, eyes wide. “Hello again.” Luna flinched back slightly into Harry, who just gave said man a tired glare. “Sorry to startle you. It’s not many days I anticipate the second coming of a customer… and yet, you two have not been through here yet.” _

_ “We’re heading for Hogwarts this year.” Tom’s voice was clipped. _

_ Ollivander's eyes shot to him, widening as if he recognized the boy’s voice. “Oh… You’re the one that came again…” The man paled a bit. _

_ “He’s with me. His last wand was broken.” Harry stared down the man as if challenging him to say against Tom. _

_ With a long slow nod, the man hummed, pulling out a box. “Curious thing, this wand of yours. It showed up on my workbench, seemingly good as new…” The box opened to show a long yew wand. _

_ Tom scowled deeply. “If it is no problem, I would like to have that wand broken and the phoenix feather transferred to a new wand. I will pay extra if-” _

_ “No.” Ollivander seemed to relax. “No, you will not need to pay extra. I will do this for you out of my want to see things work for you better this time around. But let me help your companions first.” Knowing eyes turned to Harry. “But yet, don’t you  _ **_have_ ** _ a wand? One that will come whenever you call?” _

_ His smile was thin. “Not that I can show to the world. And to save time, can you find me the brother wand to the one you just showed Thomas?” _

_ With a nod, the man scrambled around for the right box, pulling it from under a counter and handing it over. Harry smiled at seeing the holly wand, but as his hand touched it, it shattered to pieces around a single feather. _

_ Ollivander hummed, eyes wide. “Two new wands. Two new people. Interesting... And you, my dear?”  _

_ Luna smiled quietly. “The back shelf on the right, two levels off the ground, blue felt with a black rose design.” _

_ The man disappeared into the stacks, walking back slowly with wider eyes yet. “My dear… Are you sure about this?” _

_ The girl’s smile was softer than usual, even if her eyes were shards of ice. “I have a duty to keep my brother and his friends on the right path… don’t I? And to do that, I will need this.” Reaching to take the box from the man carefully, she pulled out a long black wand with silver veins running through it. With a flick of her wrist, gold light beamed forth.  _

_ Ollivander seemed to forget how to breathe for a long moment. “That- that is Acacia wood, 11 and a half inches, with a cores of a thunderbird tail feather and a sliver of a dragon’s tooth. I found that-... that wand belonged to Morgana Le Fey herself, amplifying the Sight in her blood.” _

_ Harry beamed at Luna proudly. “I should have known you’d get something like that.” _

_ They were ushered into the basement of the shop, Ollivander having them both slowly run their hands over the possible cores and woods, before setting to work with mutters about ‘changing the whole Wizarding World’. _

_ When he was done he held out a dark black wand with etched runes down the length for Tom to take. “Blackthorn wood, 13 inches, cores of a phoenix feather and the horn of a Horned Serpent. Very powerful when combined with parseltongue… The wand of a warrior who has faced the worst and a protector who will do  _ _ anything _ _ for their loved ones.”  _

_ With a flick of the boy’s wrist, the room was subject to an explosion of harmless (thankfully) red flames that shot out and engulfed the room in the illusion of fire for a long moment.  _

_ Ollivander swallowed thickly, turned to Harry with a slight frown and held out a pale white wand with a green gem embedded in the bottom. “Elder wood that was struck by lightning, 12 inches, with a phoenix feather and a emerald focus gem. The wand made for a force of nature that will strike down anyone in it’s way…” As he reached to take  a hold of it, Ollivander wouldn’t let go for a long second, looking into his eyes. “I hope you know what you are doing, Mr. Potter.” Then the man let go. _

_ Flicking his wand, he watched as a ball of shadows seemed to collect in the air, sucked from every corner of the room. Dispelling them, Harry looked at the man with a grim smile. “I am doing what is needed, sir, for magic to live on.” _

_ He didn't miss how Ollivander’s eyes followed them from the widow of his shop as they made their way down the Alley, or how his hands shook when he opened his door for them. _

~

Harry, Luna, and Tom pushed two beds together, both curling around Harry closely. Lucifer and Selene curled around their respective speakers fondly, while Snowflake plopped down on the pillow above Luna’s head and quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for Magically Powerful Harry... oops


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we talk about how much pleasure it gives me to use the Goblins for almost everything?   
> Because I love those funky little grumps :)

The next morning found the three of them once again in the depths of Gringotts, the other two not wanting to be alone but not trusting him to be alone either, so they calmly played Wizard’s chess as Harry talked money and politics (because even though Tom was much better at it, he’d taught Harry enough that he was an more than passable politician).

“You said yesterday there are discrepancies in the Potter and Hogwarts accounts?”

Ancient Koroax nodded slowly. “The Potter vault has been making a multiple regular donations to charities set up by your former magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore. It seems though, as money never lies, that this charity is a front. Instead the money is getting routinely funneled away in the vaults of Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, and a vault for the Order of the Phoenix. This being said, a lot of the items from the Potter vaults have been confirmed missing as well, taken without your signed permission.”

At this Harry’s jaw clenched, hands curling as his magic lashed out, destroying the chair next to him and chilling the room considerably. Then a small frame was wrapping around him, a strong hand on his shoulder, and he felt his magic center once more. Wrapping his arms tightly around Luna and sitting her more comfortably in his lap so he could curl around her like a boa constrictor, he spoke softly, voice icy. “And the Hogwarts vaults?”

The Ancient looked upset at having to speak the news, just as disturbed as he felt, with less of the anger. “Those… have been only used by Albus Dumbledore to pay for minor school things, the majority of the money going towards personal items for the man. Instead of a bit of each vault going towards scholarships, they are being withheld for the use of buying robes.”

He thought of the outrageously colored robes that Dumbledore always wore, how many he had and how he never seemed to see two that were different, tightening his grip on Luna slightly. “Oh I’m going to set him on  _ fire _ . Bleed him dry like a pig, hanging from the ceiling of the great hall, feed him to the basilisk...”

The hand on his shoulder tightened, Tom's voice soothing the raging fire in Harry's chest. “Harry, you know you can do those things, but only  _ after  _ we completely destroy his worth in the eyes of the Wizarding World.”

With a deep breath, Harry nodded, pushing his burning anger into the locked box in the back of his brain for when he got to finally kill those who had wronged him. Smiling venomously at the goblin, he loosened his grip on Luna just a bit so she was comfortable. “Sue them. Sue them for mishandling funds of an underage minor for now and make it big. Fan the flames by looking into the other Lordships of muggleborns that never came to accept their inheritances and make him and the rest of them  _ pay _ . Soon enough I will get you Peter Pettigrew, so you can bury the old coot in legal troubles, and then when the time comes i’ll come forward and talk about the home life that I ran away from and how I was the child he was extorting. It’ll blow up in his face excellently.” 

“Harry.” Luna poked his side. “Remember not to forget about the first year’s stone troubles.”

He grinned even wider, looking to the Ancient goblin. “Also, contact the Flamels, tell them that I am the Master of Death and swear them to secrecy. Then alert them to the fact that Dumbledore will be misusing the stone and tell them I can prove it while also getting it back safe. They’ll want to meet me, so just send me an spelled letter when they do.” After a pause, he narrowed his eyes. “I also want my parent’s wills to be unsealed and an investigation into who was allowing Dumbledore to steal all this money. When you find those responsible let me know and throw them in the dungeons. I'll be back to punish them in accordance to Goblin Law when I have a bad day.”

Ancient Koroax looked grimly amused. “And is that all, young master? Do you not need the trace removed from your wands?”

Harry shook his head. “The wizarding trace is bound to fall off when the soul gets to the age of seventeen. Luna’s soul is 177, Tom’s is 71, and mine is 268… So no the trace has no effect on any of us. Not since Death sent us here.” With a thin smile, he tilted his head. “But you knew that, didn’t you? So why are you trying to stall our departure?”

Luna giggled, nudging his side. “I think you’re forgetting the date.”

Looking from the girl up to where Tom rolled his eyes, Harry’s eyes widened. “Shit! It’s my birthday!”

A second later a goblin came in with three letters, passing them to him, fingers shaking.

Two letters, both addressed to Peverells- there was no way that Dumbledore wasn’t breathing heavily at the thought of getting closer to the Deathly Hallows. 

Handing them out, Harry grinned appreciatively at Ancient Koroax. “This way Dumbledore cannot track us. May your gold always flow, my friend, for helping us.”

The goblin bowed his head. “And may the old goat fall down the moving staircases for your kind business.” 

That made the three of them laugh, smiling when they made their way back to Grimmauld Place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumbldore: *has trouble going up the stairs*  
> Dumbldore: Hmmm, this is strange  
> Dumbldore: *keeps getting sidetracked or tripped by the moving staircases*  
> McGonagall: Should we help him?  
> Snape: *sipping a cup of tea, sitting in a transfigured armchair with a smile*  
> Snape: No I think this is probably karma for something  
> Snape: Want some tea?  
> McGonagall: ... Sure  
> McGonagall: *transfigures her own chair and take the offered cup of tea*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh this was shorter but the next chapter we get some real plot!

Life was as it had been after the war on magic, with the only big difference being that Harry could actively give the other two hugs (which he abused as much as he could, to Tom’s growing irritation). 

Other than that, the three of them gravitated around each other easily. They lounged in the Black library together reading, Luna and Harry played chess and made funny faces while watching Tom brew his experiments obsessively, Tom and Luna had picnics while he flew on his new broom (he’d gotten it on a whim walking past the store), and they all tried their hand and braiding either his or Luna’s hair.

There were days that Harry and Tom would fight like two territorial Nundus, hissing back and forth in parseltongue as Luna read on the couch, but they usually resolved it without leaving the room (whether by duel or guilt from the silent treatment they’d give each other).

But mostly the three of them plotted out carefully the events of the years to come, Luna interjecting things they forgot helpfully.

Harry was quick to explain to Cassiopeia's spirit who he was and how he could see her, leading to a long weekend of pop-quiz tests to see if he was a suitable Lord for the House of Black, before she gave in with a huff.

 

Soon enough the three of them were standing on the platform to Kings Cross.

Without his glasses, hair grown out long and pulled back by a green ribbon, he looked completely different than anyone expected. Not to mention how people moved from their way in fright, eyes widening at the venomous snakes curled so casually around the two boys shoulders. Keeping Luna close, he imagined they looked pretty terrifying, as the crowd parted for them in seconds. 

He held out his hand with a smile. “Sister of mine.”

“Thank you brother.” Taking his hand to help her into the train, Luna gracefully stepped up.

Tom extended his hand. “What about me?”

Harry glared at the boy. “Get in the fucking train Thomas, before I curse you.” With a dark chuckle, the boy hopped up, sending a spell at Harry (which he smoothly blocked). “Ass!”

“Yes darling, we all know you like mine.” The holler echoed back as he climbed into the train and Harry was glad no one could see the light flush on his cheeks.

Joining the two in an empty compartment, Tom stretched out on a bench, Luna layed out so her head was in his lap. “Already causing trouble boys?” He grinned down at her lightly, while Tom scoffed like the high-maintenance asshole he was.

Harry was reading a muggle horror novel, chuckling softly at the bad choices people made, Tom asleep, and Luna playing her little kitten and Selene (who seemed to love Snowflake and Luna just as much as Harry, unlike Lucifer who was as prickly as Tom and who would only let Tom and sometimes Luna touch him without hissing scarily).

The door was thrown open and before the red head boy could even speak, Tom’s wand was to his throat, eyes narrowed dangerously. “Who  _ dares  _ wake me…”

“Thomas, please try not to kill anyone before we even get there.” Harry’s voice was dry, watching as the boy sneered and sunk back to his seat hesitantly. Then he turned his head to the shocked boy. “Ignore my companion and his snake. What can we do for you?”

The redhead seemed to finally notice the King Cobra that was fully ready to strike at a single command. “S- s-snake!” And in an instant, the Weasley boy was running away.

Lucifer hissed in amusement, slithering back around Tom’s shoulders.

“I don’t think i’ve seen our little brother that scared since- 

“We put spiders in his bed….” Two grinning redhead twins appeared, pausing when both Selene and Lucifer started to get antsy.

Harry smiled, standing and waving his hand for the snakes to back down, before offering a hand out. “Harry Peverell. I hear you two are the legendary pranksters of Gryffindor…”

The two looked him up and down, before smiling, but it was tense. “I see our reputation precedes us Fred.”

“Yes George, but we are more curious as to what you did to our favorite neighbor…  _ Stranger _ .”

Harry sighed and dropped his hand, now feeling tired. “It’s not like anything you-”

Luna stood up smoothly, smiling at the two boys. “Gred, Forge, meet my brother!” She wrapped him in a hug from behind, head on his shoulder. “He and I used to know each other a long time ago, so when he came into an inheritance, he did as he promised when we were kids and adopted me as his sister!”

Both twins blinked. “You sound like you’re-”

“Actually okay with this...”

Luna nodded. “Yeah, Harry and Tom have both been really great for me. I would never try to replace you two, but they’re amazing, so don’t worry about me. Okay?”

Fred and George looked at each other before shrugging. “Okay.” They both pulled Harry in for a surprise hug. “Guess that makes you family then. Nice to meet you Harry.” He froze at being touched by a human being other than the two other people already in the compartment, and the two noticed, pulling back with frowns. “You okay mate?”

Swallowing the ache in his chest at being able to touch the people that had previously been ghosts, he found he couldn’t speak. 

Hands stronger than they had any right to be tugged him back into the compartment, shoving Lucifer and Selene at him. Tom looked at the boys with a thin smile. “He’s not used to positive touch, but he’ll be fine. Thank you.”

_ ((The twins looked at each other wordlessly, both making it a mission to look after the boy with the traumatized green eyes, before walking back to their own compartment.)) _

Harry finally found his voice. “Sorry. Memories. I got lost in the rubble and ash again.” The laugh that tumbled from his lips was hollow.

Luna and Tom shared a look, the boy flicking a hand at the compartment doors, locking them, while the girl moved to start to play with his hair. “No need to apologize to us. We might remember, but ours lack the feelings of being alive. You survived when anyone else would give up, and that’s all that matters.” 

Blinking away the memories, he let himself be crowded by two warm bodies, a soft silence falling between them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch Harry, Tom, and Luna take the castle by storm and drive the Sorting hat (and the Slytherins) insane!

Harry, Luna, and Tom stood at the back of the group of first years waiting to go into the hall- silently conversing using small ticks of body language they’d picked up over the years of being around each other.

Suddenly a hand was extended to Tom, breaking his line of sight to where he was arguing with Harry about whether or not to have Lucifer out so obviously. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Draco Malfoy.”

Tom looked at the hand, then to Harry, who shrugged just a fraction of an inch. Tom turned back to looking at the boy, clasping his hand. “Thomas Selwyn.”

Malfoy seemed to brighten at hearing the noble pureblood name. “Well met, Heir Selwyn.”

“As you, Heir Malfoy.”

The boy turned, sneering when he saw Luna. “What’s  _ Lovegood  _ doing here?”

Harry tensed, but Tom beat him to it, voice glacial. “Malfoy... are you disrespecting my dear friend, heiress Peverell?”

The boy stilled in surprise, eyes widening at where Harry had instinctively sought Luna’s hand, his eyes burning threateningly. Backing up a step, the blonde boy bowed his head. “I- I mean no disrespect heiress Peverell...”

Luna chuckled lightly, squeezing his hand. “No offence taken. My brother is just a bit protective, is all. Harry, please refrain from bursting the windows.”

Looking at where the windows around them were rattling ominously, he smiled sheepishly. “Sorry sis. You know how bad my temper is.”

Luna grinned at Malfoy, voice a conspiratorial whisper. “He got the Black family madness, this one.”

Tom laughed loudly, drawing the eyes of the crowd, while Harry scowled at the other two. “I did not! You know as well as I do that was only for a few years!”

Luna patted his shoulder. “Just try not to murder anyone and we’ll be good.”

By this point Malfoy was pale and he jerkily bowed his head. “It was nice- nice to meet you.” Then he wove through the crowd away from them easily.

Harry groaned. “Great! Now everyone in the school will think i’m crazy by tomorrow!”

The other two just laughed at his whining.

 

The Sorting hat was never as great as the first time and since each one of them had seen it, they were instead quietly discussing the merits of killing sword vs. dagger, when a familiar name was called. 

“Peverell, Harrison!”

Sighing, he made his way up to the sorting hat, grinning at the two before it was put on his head and he closed his eyes. They had a bet for longest sorting time, Luna and him betting on himself, whereas Tom had bet he could win.

_ “So… The Master of Death has come back to save us all from extinction. How brave. And the loyalty to your friends, the smart planning, the ambition… You could very well be in any of the houses.” _

His smirk was lopsided.  _ “Yes, but where would  _ **_you_ ** _ place me?” _

The hat huffed.  _ “Even without the Slytherin ring on your finger and haven given the Ravenclaw Lordship to your sister, you have the possibility to be in any of the houses. I cannot, in good consciousness, place you without your approval. You are the Master of both Death and Hogwarts, after all. So you have to choose.” _

_ “Okay. How about you try to pitch each of the house’s values?” _

The hat chuckled out loud, voice amused.  _ “Very well, young master. Gryffindor would be-” _

He grinned wider.  _ “Next.” _

The hat seemed to roll it’s non-existent eyes.  _ “Yes, well, Hufflepuff would fit you. You have exceedingly loyal traits and can be kind when you.... Actually, I think i’ll move to Ravenclaw if you don’t mind.” _

Harry burst out laughing. “No, no, please, continue.”

_ “Anyway, you have the unrelenting thirst for knowledge, the need to absorb any and all the knowledge you could need to make your goal. You have a desire to find the best way to do things you want-” _

A voice cut through, Tom’s voice smoothly interrupting through the soulmate link.  _ “Not to interrupt gentlemen, but I secede the bet. It’s been long enough and Dumbledore’s starting to look too curious for his own good.” _

Harry sighed.  _ “Very well. Just put me in Slytherin.” _

The hat chuckled softly in his mind as the soul link closed.  _ “Do try to keep that boy of yours under control.”  _ Before he could try to correct the hat, “SLYTHERIN!” was echoing across the hall, the green house standing to clap.

Huffing as the hat was taken off his head he glared at Tom from across the hall, getting a smirk in return, and walking over to sit down next to Draco who looked less than pleased to see him. “Asshole. He ruined my streak.”

The table sent him strange looks, but turned when “Peverell, Luna!” was called out.

Sending a wink his way, the girl glided up to the hat, sat under it for maybe six seconds before being announced Slytherin and walking over to join him. Harry clapped with the rest of the Slytherins, smiling at how the twins were hollering and cheering loudly from the other side of the hall.

“What’d you say to it?”

Luna shrugged. “That i’d keep you and Tom from burning down the castle.” 

He snorted, sharing an amused glance with said boy from across the hall. “We wouldn't do that…”

The next name was called. 

“Potter, Harry!”

The hall went silent and he groaned softly. “They didn’t… did they? What utter  _ idiots _ .” He looked up to where Tom was holding in laughter, head ducked, and sent him a mental shove.

The boy quickly looked up with a glare, but his lips were hiding a half smile.

“Potter, Harry?”

Again the hall was still for a moment, before commotion broke out, Dumbledore standing with a smile so faked it looked like it hurt. “I realize now that the list has a mistake, my apologies. I fear that young Harry Potter is under special tutelage, and had declined to come this year.”

He practically snorted the wine he was drinking (thanks to the house elves) out of his nose at that, hastily casting a wandless cleaning charm with a grin. He was sure this was Dumbledore fumbling for some grasp on the situation, as a letter probably hadn’t even gone out since his name changed, but it was still a pathetic excuse. “Does  _ anyone  _ believe that?”

Luna looked a bit angry at the manipulation, but smiled at him nonetheless. “They won’t if you keep it up, darling.” Nodding and straightening with a smile at Tom, the sorting continued, even though now the whole Slytherin table was eyeing him.

Finally, “Selwyn, Thomas!”

Tom strode up to the stool confidently. After about thirty seconds, the hat snorted, it’s voice ringing around the hall. “Don’t you _dare,_ you brat, or I will put you in Hufflepuff in a second.” The boy grinned wickedly, and after a second… “SLYTHERIN!”

Standing as if nothing had happened, Tom sat down on the other side of Luna, smirking at Harry. “He asked me if I would betray you and I asked him how much money he had. He didn’t seem to like the joke too much. He has this idea that you’ll burn down the castle or something if I leave.”

Harry frowned. “I feel as if I should be offended, but then again, I probably would do something like that if either you or Luna left.” He blinked, the sight of ash falling from the sky clouding his vision for a moment, voice soft. “I never want to be that alone again.”

A strong hand squeezed his shoulder, breaking him from the horrible image in his brain. “And we will never leave you. Even if we have to do this a thousand more times, we will be by your side.”

Apparently Dumbledore’s speech had ended, because food appeared on the tables, the trio’s plates already made up for them. 

Luna beamed. “Oh, I love shepards pie!”

Tom was more engrossed with the wine in his glass, licking his slightly stained lips. “Harry you’re a miracle worker. This is the best thing i’ve tasted in seventy years.”

With a small chuckle, he shrugged. “It  _ was  _ my birthday recently. Plus this is light years better than drawing a cake in the ash and drinking poisonous water.” 

Luna flicked his shoulder with a slight frown. “Eat your food you sad sack of crazy and let’s just enjoy being alive for now.” Both boys nodded quickly at her tone and started to eat, still retaining the manners that Cassiopeia had drilled into them, not noticing the whole table staring at them in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry: That was a nice talk- I like the hat's humor  
> Slytherins: *wary*  
> Harry: *laughs at Harry Potter's name*  
> Slytherins: *confused*  
> Harry: *makes it sound like he was abused*  
> Slytherins: *softly* Who the fuck is this kid?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof- my uploading schedule is wack for everything but 'What Doesn't Kill You' bc moving is literally the worst thing

The Slytherin common room was covered in elegant greens and silvers, the warmth of the fireplace filling the room and making it feel cozy even in it’s minimalist design and stone walls.

The three of them made their way to the sofa closest to the fire, Luna laying out over both their laps. Two prefects looked at them with narrowed eyes, but quickly explained the dorms and the way rooms were assigned by names on a plaque.

The room then quieted as Snape stepped forward from the shadows _(and people try to say he's not a bat...)_. “I am your head of house, Professor Snape. Slytherins are treated worse than most in this castle, so do not expect that because of your family name, you will get any leniency.” His eyes fixed on them. “If you have a problem in-house come to me and we can sort it out fairly, but if you have a problem outside the house… I will not be there to catch you and put you on your feet. Do as you wish, as long as you don’t get caught. And remember: you are alone in this castle. No one wants to help you other than yourselves.” The man then spun on his heel, cape billowing out behind him as he strode away.

“It that why you had the cape?”

Tom hummed. “It looks cool... and as much as I loathe to admit it, you might be right, he  _ does  _ have a flair for the dramatics.” Luna and Harry both laughed lightly at the look on Tom’s face as realization struck. “You thought  _ I  _ was like that? What- I was  _ much  _ more threatening than that!”

Harry snickered, about to tell the boy that he really wasn’t, when he was cut off.

“And what do you  _ firsties  _ think you’re doing?” The ugly face of Marcus Flint was suddenly sneering down at them. “Those are the seats of the Slytherin's high court you’re sitting in.”

Harry looked to Tom idly. “Thomas… did you know that?”

Said boy shrugged as if he didn’t care and it didn’t matter to him (which it probably didn’t). “Harry, did I forget to feed Lucifer this morning? He seems a little irritated at the moment.”

Marcus Flint looked ready to burst a blood vessel at being ignored. “Who's Lucifer?!”

“My familiar.” The pitch black king cobra rose from where he was hiding under Tom’s robes, hood flaring up as he hissed. 

Flint stumbled back quickly.

Thomas tilted his head at Harry. “Where’s Selene? I thought she’d be all over wanting to hiss menacingly, what with how much of a drama queen she is...”

Harry pointed to where the black mamba was hissing in pleasure at Luna petting it. 

His sister smiled sweetly up at them. “Sorry Thomas, but she was lonely. Harry’s too warm to stay wrapped around for that long.”

Harry smoothly scooped up the snake, bumping his nose against it’s own and cooing softly. “Aww... I would have lowered my temperature had I known, sweetheart...”

Selene bobbed its head, as if she was embarrassed.  _ “Sorry master… I wasn’t sure you could do that.” _

Tom glanced at them with a frown, voice mocking hurt. “You’re gonna lower your crazy high body temperature because Selene thinks you’re too warm but not because  _ I  _ ask you too? Wow. I know who you care about.”

Harry grinned at the boy. “Are you pouting?”

Lucifer hissed out a laugh, curling around to look at Tom’s face.  _ “He is.” _

Tom’s eyes flashed with irritation at Harry. “Don’t make me curse you,  darling , you know not to test me.”

Luna cleared her throat. “Boys, not to be rude and interrupt this lovely domestic moment, but I think you’re ignoring the problem.”

Both of them looked up at where Marcus Flint was turning red at being ignored. Harry groaned and leaned back into the sofa. “Damn. I had bet we would make it at least three days without making a scene… Guess Luna wins with her guess of ‘before the first class’.”

Tom scowled. “You were the one that led us all over here!”

“I was cold.” He pulled a face at the boy. “I’m used to barren deserts and the burning hot sun! You can’t blame me for freezing my ass off in this godforsaken Scottish castle!”

Before the boy could argue back, Luna stood up gracefully. “Come on. Both of you are going to bed before you start throwing curses and then sit in an awkward silence for half an hour because someone got hurt.” She grabbed both their hands. “I swear to Merlin. Sometimes you two still act like you’re out to kill each other. I thought you two got over that?”

They were pulled into a large room with the sign _‘Luna Peverell, Harry Peverell, and Thomas Selwyn’_ , pushed towards the large bed that made up one whole corner of the room. 

“I’m taking a bath.” With that, the girl walked into the bathroom, shutting the door on them just a bit louder than necessary. 

The two boys stared at each other, until Harry finally sighed. “It’s seeing Dumbledore and being a student again… isn’t it?”

Tom nodded, just barely. “And the all the people you lost?”

Harry hummed in confirmation. “Well... we might as well get ready for bed before Luna kills both of us for fighting while she’s trying to relax.”

Changing into sleep clothes in silence, they both got into bed, the awkward space between then finally crossed when Tom huffed and pulled Harry to his chest. Chuckling softly, Harry closed his eyes. “Ward the room, won’t you? If anyone tries to break in I might accidentally kill them.”

Tom huffed, but reached over Harry to grab his wand and flick it at the door with a hiss in parseltongue, before sinking back to the bed. “Lazy.”

“Narcissist.”

By the time Luna came out, the two were both fast asleep, curled around each other. 

 

The next morning the three of them worked like a well oiled machine to get ready, Harry braiding back Luna’s hair as Tom tied Harry’s tie and Luna read the schedules that had been delivered to their rooms out loud. 

Turns out the three of them had all their classes together (as they had suspected would happen).

Making their way to the Great Hall, they sat in the middle of the mostly empty table and talked quietly as they slowly eat their breakfast. The Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables were mostly empty, but slowly the Ravenclaw and Slytherins started to file in. 

They got a few glares for their placement in the middle of the table from the older students, but no one talked to them until Draco Malfoy stomped over. “Selwyn! Peverell! Why didn’t you tell me you had come down early?”   

Tom looked up, face a blank mask. “Oh, was I supposed to tell you? My apologies. Harry wakes up quite early and I didn’t want to be a bother.”

Harry scoffed. “If you wanted to sleep in, you should have told me.”

Amused dark brown eyes fixed on him, lips pulling into a smirk. “You tend to wiggle around when I try to keep you in bed too long, dear.”

Luna nodded in agreement. “You  _ do  _ have an issue with staying still Harry. Though maybe if you try out for Quidditch this year you’ll sleep longer. I’ve noticed that you let Tom and I sleep in longer if you’re well and fully worn out.”

Malfoy spluttered. “You- you three share a bed?”

The table fell silent around them, the three of them turning to look at Malfoy with matching blank looks. Tom raised an eyebrow. “We’ve been with each other for a long time Malfoy. Why would we deprive ourselves of knowing our loved ones are safe just because you think it strange?”

There was a long pause of silence. 

Luna stood. “I think there are to many nargles here for my liking. Join me in a stroll around the castle?” Harry and Tom stood gracefully, both nodding and flanking Luna as they walked out. 

“At least we have transfiguration first. I fear i’ll need something to drink when defense rolls around…” Tom muttered quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco:  
> Draco: Was it something I said?  
> Nott: *sighs* Yes, Draco. It's called being a prat


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *is nowhere to be found for a while before suddenly appearing just to throw a chapter at you*  
> School can suck my ass

Early to an empty transfiguration classroom, the three of them sat in the back. 

Tom was listening with his eyes closed as Harry read his muggle horror book out loud, Luna absorbed in her sketchbook.

A soft meow had Harry pausing mid sentence and he looked to where a grey tabby cat with white spectacle markings was watching them. “Oh, sorry about that. I was just reading my book aloud to my sister and companion, but I can keep my voice down if you have things to do Professor.” 

The cat looked a little surprised at him knowing it was her, but shook her head once, moving to jump up on the desk in the front. 

He dipped his head in respect. “I’ll stop reading when it gets closer to class.” 

Ignoring the other students piling in, he kept reading until he got to the next chapter, marking the page with a bookmark. Thomas groaned, sitting up with a frown. “You had to stop there? The blonde girl was just about to be murdered!”

Shaking his head, he put the book into his bag, voice teasing. “You wont know that until it happens...” 

Thomas scowled at him, but they both quieted down for the beginning of class. 

 

The potions lab was familiar to Harry this time around, seeing as Tom spent his time concocting and experimenting with every type of (even slightly) poisonous substance known to man. Ignoring the gleam in his companion’s eyes at being in a lab, he and Luna silently played hangman while they waited for Snape to arrive.

Ron, meanwhile, was bragging to the other Gryffindors about knowing Harry Potter. 

It was so distracting and annoying he almost let his hangman die- finishing the game so he could turn around with the intention of poking a few holes in the boy’s story. Raising his voice, he looked across the room at said redhead. “I thought Potter was hidden away... y’know, ‘under special tutelage?’ Why would _you_ know where he is?”

The classroom quieted, the redhead looking up with hateful eyes. “What? You jealous of me being friends with Harry Potter, you slimy snake?”

“No.” He sneered. “I wouldn’t want to be Potter’s friend in a million years, not with how stuck-up he’s supposed to be. I’m not interested in some rich little  _ prat  _ that has everything given to him on a golden platter.” 

_ ( And if that was his bitterness at all the lies and manipulations coming up then so be it- he wasn’t about to explain himself to anyone.) _

Tom snorted softly from beside him, while Ron turned an angry red color and stood to shout at Harry across the room. “You don’t know anything! You’re just an evil Slytherin! Everyone knows that Slytherins are just filthy Death Eaters!”

There was silence as the looming black shadow behind Ron cleared his throat. “Twenty points from Gryffindor,  _ Mr. Weasley _ , for yelling in my classroom.”

The red-haired boy paled, sitting down slowly.

Severus Snape’s glare swept the room slowly, meeting Harry’s eyes for a long moment before the man sneered and stalked up to the front. “There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I do not expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However... for those  _ select few _ who posses the predisposition… I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and snare the scenes. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even… put a stopper in  _ death _ .”

He listened lazily while doodling a little vial of scowling black smoke in the corner of Luna’s notebook, pretty sure Death wouldn’t be to happy at being put in a bottle.

_“ Then again_, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so _formidable_ you feel confident enough to not _pay_ _ATTENTION_!” Looking up, Harry gave the man glaring at him a lazy grin, which made the potions professor’s eyes burn with rage. “Mr. Peverell… tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?”

Harry tilted his head. “Well, depending on the ingredients added afterwards, you would probably get the Draught of Living Death, sir.”

“Where, Mr. Peverell, would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?”

He chuckled lightly. “Well, I would go to the apothecary in Diagon Alley, sir…” He could feel the man’s blood boiling from where he was sitting and decided to cut the professor some slack. “But then again, I would find cutting open a goat dissatisfying, as it didn’t do anything to deserve my unnecessary violence.” 

Snape’s voice dripped with venom. “And can you name one potion that uses moonstone?”

Knowing that particular question was fifth year material (due to having been assigned a twelve inch essay on it in his fifth year), he hummed lightly, even as he could feel Tom growing irritated at the abrasive questioning. “Sir, I believe that one potion using moonstone would be the Draught of Peace, but that was not material in the textbook we were given... was it?”

The man seemed to blink in shock at Harry knowing the answer, before the blank mask fell back into place. “Very good then Peverell… fifteen points to Slytherin.”

Harry grinned widely. “I try my best, Professor.”

Tom scoffed from beside him. “Yeah, _ to piss people off _ .”

Snape seemed to ignore this comment, moving on to telling the class to start by familiarizing themselves with the ingredients to the Cure to Boils potion.

 

After lunch, when he got a letter from the Goblin Ancient Koroax about the break in - _ replying that he knew the culprit, that they didn’t steal anything, and promised he would have them tried by Goblin Law _ \- was flying lessons.

Tom and Luna both were proficient with flying (Tom was absolutely  _ mean  _ with a beater’s bat), but both were less willing to be in an actual game unless they had to, and therefore both lazily talked while Harry willed his broom into his hand on the first try.

Malfoy looked over, eyes curious. “You play, Peverell?”

He grinned. “Like you’ve never seen, Malfoy.”

The boy switched hands on his broom, holding out his right hand. “Call me Draco.”

“Then you can call me Harry.” Shaking the hand with a smile, the class then moved to mount their brooms like Madame Hooch said. 

Like fate (or Luna) predicted, Neville rose into the air unbidden, broom starting to go out of control. 

Harry looked pleadingly to Tom, who rolled his eyes and nodded. Both kicking off the ground, they moved to match pace with Neville and he smiled gently. “Neville, i’m going to pull you off your broom, but don’t worry, Tom and I are  _ quite  _ expect flyers.”

“No! No- don't!” The boy looked terrified.

With a grimace, he grabbed the boy’s shirt. “Sorry mate. That wasn’t an offer.” 

Yanking roughly, he wobbled from the disproportionate weight for a second before Tom was there, threading an arm under Neville’s. “Why must you make my life hard Harry?”

Moving his arm to support the flailing boy better, he grinned at the young Dark Lord. “Because it’s fun?”

Slowly both descended in front of the group, they set Neville back on his feet steadily.

Luna walked over, eyebrows furrowed and hands shaking as she moved to smooth out his ruffled uniform. “You almost hit a patch of nargles and I was worried. What if you catch the garlic man’s attention now? What would I do if he tries to hurt you?”

Dropping his broom, he pulled the girl into a hug. “I’ll be fine Moon. Tommy’s here to watch my back.”

Madame Hooch stalked over. “And what were you thinking, pulling a stunt like that!” The woman's gold eyes were like that of an eagle, looking over the four of them. “That was reckless and irresponsible!”

“Don’t you know?” The voice of Ron Weasley spoke up, everyone turning to where the boy was glaring at him. “Peverell’s a complete show off! He would do anything for attention! He probably jinxed the broom just so he could do that!”

Madame Hooch fixed him with those gold eyes of hers. “And what do you say in response to this, Mr. Peverell?”

Harry flinched back at the accusation, magic starting to build in response to his anger, but Luna hugged him tighter and he took a deep breath to still his raging magic. “Madame, you never said to keep our feet on the ground, plus, Longbottom would have gotten hurt had he been up there any longer.”

Tom decided to play the ‘protector’ card, wrapping an arm around his shoulder  _ (soothing something restless inside Harry’s chest) _ , and glaring at the Weasley boy. “Harry was only trying to help Neville! You’re the one who has accosted us twice with accusations!” With a scoff, Tom moved to guide Harry towards the doors, Luna following closely. “Whatever. We’re out of here.”

“You can’t leave!” Madame Hooch sounded both confused and guilty, but still held her demanding tone. “You will stay until the end of class or I’ll have to talk to your Head of House!” 

The returning glare that Tom gave the woman was the same one that gave fully grown wizards nightmares, eyes seeming to flash red briefly in the light. “My companions and I are leaving. If you try to detain us by force, I will have no choice but to act in self-defence. Or, if you would like, you could let us go without a scuffle and  _ maybe  _ gain a seeker for Slytherin... Choose wisely Madame.”

They were not stopped on their way to the common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective! Tom! Is! My! Jelly!  
> (shhhh that's exactly how that saying goes)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter filler chapter- Is it weird that i'd rather teasingly trade threats rather than flirt?

Dinner had a strange quiet settling over the Slytherin table, Harry feeling eyes on him as he ate calmly. 

Luna glanced up from the Muggle romance book she was reading (Tom glancing over her shoulder to read a few lines and snicker ever once and awhile). “The nargles are going to test you.”

Tom looked up and winked. “Do good for me, pretty boy.”

“Y’know, I think those books you read over Luna’s shoulders are rotting your brain Thomas. You seem to be forgetting who you are. Winking? Next you’ll be smiling!” Harry grinned lopsidedly. “Darling, if you start smiling, I might just have to throw in the towel and have you re-sorted into Hufflepuff.” 

The boy looked up, eyes glinting murderously, smile nowhere to be seen. “I would sleep with an eye open tonight Harry or you might just happen to  _ vanish  _ overnight.”

Feeling a disturbance a little ways down the table, he quickly caught the projectile aiming for his face, turning his head slowly to look at the grape that he’d crushed in between his fingers. Humming softly and popping the crushed fruit in his mouth before licking off the sweet juice that had dripped down his fingers, he winked at Tom. “You said one eye open, right darling?... do you  _ really  _ think I need to see you to defend myself?”

Tom’s silky laugh had the table shuddering. “I always forget how beautiful those eyes of yours are until you get mad, lovely.”

Luna looked up from her book. “I wish you two would flirt like normal people, rather than scaring everyone around you while you trade threats like psychopaths... You both seem to forget where we are.”

Harry’s dark grin lightened into a fond smile while Tom regained his indifferent mask. “Sorry Moon! Did we interrupt anything good?”

The girl hummed noncommittally, while Tom looked over, his eyes lighting up with amusement. “I think she’s almost to the part with the whips- which in my opinion is much better than the mushy emotional shit the last half-chapter has been.” Half the table choked on their food, the brown-eyed Dark Lord looking more smug than any eleven year old reading ‘ _ Fifty Shades of Grey’  _ had any right to be. “I find this a poor substitute for the book you’re reading Harry, as it’s less exciting, but i’ll make due.”

Rolling his eyes, he swallowed a bite of food. “I told you that i’ll read to you tonight you prick. Then you can stop bugging me about if the dark haired boy gets killed in the basement or not,  _ Merlin _ .”

Luna giggled lightly. “What a funny girl. I’m glad you got this for me, Harry. It’s quite amusing.”

Harry hummed, happy that Luna liked the book he’d summoned from his spelled pocket in space  _ (that he’d had Death tamper with so that his possessions from the future were accessible) _ . “Anything for you Moon.”

Tom and Luna went back to reading quietly and eating slowly, while Harry finished his food and pulled out the thick textbook he’d retrieved for himself on some particularly nasty dark curses. He trusted that no one around him would know enough Arabic to be able to tell what he was reading, as the book had enchantments against translation spells.

 

As if he had swallowed an alarm clock as a kid (or been yelled at enough), Harry always woke in between 6 and 7 in the morning. 

It was something that the spirits of his companions had loved, as then they wouldn’t have to worry about being bored while he slept in, but now both hated.

Seeing as Luna had been having the worst dreams of the three, she was in the middle for the night, Tom always taking the edge against the wall, which left Harry at the end. He didn’t mind the arrangement ( _usually he had the worst dreams and slept in the middle- hence waking the two up when he tried to get loose of their grabby arms_ ), so it was nice to be able to carefully roll out of bed and be free to do as he pleased.

Guessing the other two would wake up in less than thirty minutes from the lack of his magical energy covering the three of them like a blanket, he resigned himself to a bath in the medium sized tub, rather than being able to go to the Prefect’s baths like he so wanted.

Drawing a bath of hot water and adding some of the lavender-smelling bubble liquid that Luna liked, Harry sunk into the water slowly, closing his eyes and enjoying the fact that it both smelled wonderful and wouldn’t constantly try to eat his skin off.

The water was just starting to lose its heat when the door was thrown open and he cracked open one of his eyes to see a ruffled Tom zeroing in on him with a frown. “You left!”

“Did I?” Harry closed his eyes again, sinking further into the warm water. “I  _ think  _ i’m still here...”

Luna brushed past Tom, moving to the mirror to tie her hair up in a ponytail. “Harry, darling, Tom’s moody because you weren’t there when we woke up.”

He hummed and after a long pause, moved to sit up in the water, eyes opening lazily. “Sorry love. I thought that i’d let you sleep in… though your temper is just as bad as if I hadn’t.” He stood up from the water just as Luna flicked her wand, a towel wrapping around his hips. Smiling at her, he brushed past Tom. “I just wanted a bath, can you really be mad at me for that?”

Tom frowned at him for a long moment, watching him pull out some clean clothes, before he boy huffed. “I suppose not...” 

But the boy’s lips still held the frown, even as he went to brush his hair.

_ So much for 'not needing emotional attachment'. _  Harry just snorted fondly, pressing a kiss to the taller boy's cheek. "Love you too you fool."

The boy huffed, swatting at him, and neither Luna nor Harry dared mention how the boy's frown lightened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^-^ some cute fluff for all those that need some domestic bliss (me)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of finals is over!! I'm FREE!! *screeches happily*

Classes were as if you tried to put a Calculus Professor into a class on how to multiply.

They were tiresome just in the fact that the three of them had to pretend to be at that basic level of eleven-year-olds.

Luna was fairly good at this, being able to do other things to distract herself until most of the class had Done The Thing™, then doing it easily, but it was harder for both Harry and Tom. Tom was a classic narcissist- so he had to do it before most of the class or it would drive him insane- but Harry at least had the patience to wait until it would look like he just was slightly skilled in class.

Harry was neither patient or good at controlling his impulsive magic, so he usually tried to distract himself in a book, but did the spell with ease whenever anyone asked why he wasn’t practicing like the other kids.

The Professors were wary of his blasé attitude, but usually traded the lack of respect for being able to say that he was a ‘prodigy’ along with Tom. The only two teachers Harry actively went out of his way to respect were Minerva and Flitwick, as they both had no part in the shitty events of his last life.

Potions was the only class that he and Luna both could literally do nothing in and not feel an ounce of regret, whereas Tom was the Snape’s budding ‘teacher’s pet’.

 

Harry followed Tom and Luna into Charms, bowing his head to Professor Flitwick.  “Good morning Professor, may your teaching ever be valued.”

The goblin had been brought into the loop by his brethren at Gringotts about the trio, and he had sworn his silence as Harry was both the Master of Death and the three of them held the Lordships of the place the goblin worked.

Flitwick smiled toothily at the greeting Harry had changed to fit him, eyes knowing. “And may your enemies never leave the extent of your sight, Master Peverell.”

“They won’t, no need to worry. Not without my _blessing_.” With a dark chuckle, Harry sat down next Luna.

The half-goblin grinned a bit wider, before turning to the rest of the class and starting instruction.

Harry was fond of Charms class, because he could do as he pleased, not having to be questioned about it. As long as he did the spell eventually, Flitwick would grade him well (but not too well because that was favoritism).

Tom sneered at where Ron was waving his wand around madly, flicking his wand smoothly. “Wingardium Leviosa.” Luna smiled at the floating feather while Harry clapped extra slowly to emphasize his sarcasm.

Flitwick just smiled at them. “Very well done, Mr. Selwyn. Five points to Slytherin.”

There was a soft scoff from Hermione, but before the Slytherins could lash out at the girl for mocking their favorite picture-perfect housemate, there was a boom as Seamus blew up his feather and the bushy-haired girl was forgotten.

For now.

Walking to lunch, he heard Ron’s mocking voice from behind them. “What a slimy snake, taking all the attention! You should be the smartest in the class!”

“I _am_!” Hermione’s snappish voice was whiny. “He must be paying off the teachers to teach him the spells beforehand!”

Tom’s back tensed and Harry looped and arm through his. “Thomas, darling, just ignore them. They’re just stupid children that don’t know who they’re dealing with.”

“What did you say, _freak_?”

~

 _Suddenly, Harry could only see a boy with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. The boy’s face twisted. “Do it! DO IT YOU_ **_FREAK_ ** _!”_

_There was blood on his hands, the boy gasped in pain, and Harry looked to where his hand was holding the golden dagger protruding from the boy’s stomach. “Wait- wait no I- I’m sorry.” The boy sagged and Harry caught him with shaking hands. “No- don’t- I didn’t mean to…”_

_The blue eyes were hazy, unfocused. “You- you can’t… forget my… name. J-James.”_

_Harry bent over the child, tears falling on where blood was staining the boy’s worn clothing. “Never. I’ll never forget you... I’m sorry.”_

_~_

A smooth voice cut through his haze. “Harry… James isn’t real. He’s not here. You never hurt him…”

There were tears on his cheeks and he could recognize Tom’s voice anywhere, content to grab onto the other boy and never let go. “I- I could have saved him….. I-… I killed him Tom.” He felt his hands shaking, but he suddenly had to get free from the grip, pushing the boy away with his magic so he could look down at his hands. They were blissfully pale, unstained.

No blood.

Smaller softer hands covered his. “Harry… you know what you’ll see if you look to long, but trust me when I say your hands will never be stained in blood again. Not like that.”

“And if they are, that’s what cleaning charms are for.” Tom’s voice was dark.

Harry’s laugh was almost hysterical as he looked up at Luna. “Why- why me Moon?”

Deep blue eyes like lakes softened into a look of despair. “Because it’s always you Harry. Because you’re the only one that can do this.”

“Told you! He’s crazy! A freak!”

In an instant his wand was in hand, pointing at the redhead, feeling his magic surge at the familiar feeling of madness. His voice was a whisper. “I’m going to kill him.”

“And why would you do that to your plans darling?” Tom’s voice was smooth in his ear, body wrapping him in a hug. “Why would you do that and ruin everything when later- when the three of us rule this world- we could kill him without a second glance?”

There was silence and finally he relaxed into Tom’s arms, wand dropping limply to his side. “I don’t think i’m going to celebrate this Halloween.”

Luna’s soft huff of laughter seemed to echo in the courtyard. “That’s alright. We can take a boat out on the lake and watch the stars… You always said you missed those.”

“Now- Clear your mind off all the bad memories and do as you used to. Lean on us. Trust that we won’t let you fall to hard.” Tom moved away from him, lips curving in a sad smile. “Come on pretty boy. Let _me_ be the villain this time around... We both know I have enough dramatics for it.”

He nodded, smile thin. “Okay. Yeah… That sounds okay to me.”

 

There was no surprise when by the next day, not only did everyone think Harry was crazy, but the whisper of ‘murderer’ followed him around.

Teacher’s eyes followed him closer, students stayed away from him, but Luna and Tom just smiled politely at the whispered question posed to them when Harry wasn’t by their sides _(everyone soon stopped asking Thomas because of the dangerous glint in the boy’s eyes)_ and asked where the proof was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective! Tom!!!!!!  
> Soft boys are extra soft today ^-^


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How puzzled can we make the other Slytherins?   
> Let's see....

It seemed for the time being that Harry was protected, Ron turned on easier targets- specifically  Hermione- but his eyes still narrowed in anger when he looked at Harry, so it was assumed that the side-tangent wouldn't last long.

When he saw Hermione run out crying the day of Halloween, he just sighed. “Guess we should go to the feast after all. I don’t want to be blamed for anything stupid.”

Luna nodded. “Yes, we should go, but we’re celebrating right.”

They all grinned.

 

The Great Hall quieted to a still when, ten minutes late, the trio walked in calmly. Though the real source of shock was about the attire the three were wearing. 

Luna had on a tie-dye tank top and ripped jeans, her arms decorated with intricate interweaving lines of gold, two thick lines of red and silver on her cheeks. Tom had a short sleeve shirt and faded blue jeans, the silver lines on his arms more jagged, two red and gold smears on his cheeks.

Harry had black jeans and black t-shirt, every inch of skin from the tips of his fingers to his forearms covered in red, as if he’d dipped his arms in blood. His hair was down, hanging over his shoulders like a veil of ink, and his eyes were mismatched silver and gold. “Hmmm… Didn’t expect it to get that much of a response.”

Tom chuckled. “That’s because they don’t know us, pretty boy.”

“They should know your penchant for dramatics. I swear you made us late on purpose.” Harry rolled his eyes as the three of them moved to sit down at the Slytherin table that was looking at them in both fascination and horror. “And you know the Halloween rules.”

With a wide grin, the boy winked. “You know I can’t resist a big reveal. Especially when you look so lovely, my dear.”

He was about to retort, but Luna pinched his arm, drawing his attention. “How are you doing with that book you’ve been studying? You know that I’m better with Arabic than you…”

“No, no issues. You’re the best teacher I could ask for- well other than Cassiopeia.”

Malfoy leaned in, eyes curious. “Why are you dressed like that?”

Tom smiled thinly. “Tradition. We show our real selves during All Hallows Eve, in memory of all that we’ve lost.”

“Oh.” The boy tilted his head to look at Harry. “What’s with the red?”

Harry shrugged, taking a bit of cake. “It’s supposed to symbolically represent the lives in my hands. Like blood, but it’s just paint.”

A girl a little ways down called out, “Why are you two painted with gold and silver?”

Luna beamed. “It’s the color of our magic. We all have each other’s colors to show our connections and loyalty.” She turned to Harry with a head tilt. “Oh, I forgot to tell you, the garlic pawn has deciding to advance while the black knight has redirected his focus on your black king.”

Tom smirked, sipping at a goblet of what looked to be red wine. “Does that make Harry the queen? Sounds accurate.”

“Yes, because I have all the moves, unlike someone who can’t do much of anything without being in danger.” To Harry’s amusement, that made the boy’s eye twitch. “But then again, you’re the one that always needs to be in power, so I could care less which piece I am as long as I win… What about the white king Luna?”

The girl hummed. “He’s waiting. Looking into the stains on your hands with acute interest.”

Harry nodded. “Good. I have nothing to hide.” He smiled, leaning over to brush a crumb off Luna’s cheek. “The blood on my hands is quite visible... right sweetheart?”

Luna beamed at him. “Very. And you look  _ magnificent _ , embracing your sins like this.”

There was a soft chuckle from the other side of the table, Tom grinning at them fondly. “It reminds me of that one time in Egypt during Halloween. Luna got you drunk so that you would dance with her naked on the top of that temple. Painted in gold and black, both of you looked so beautiful in the full moon that even the sphinx guarding the tomb let you pass the next day without eating you like she did that other poor sod.” Dark pools of deep brown earth fixed of Luna. “I always wondered... Did you know that would happen?”

The girl shrugged. “I knew she had a crush on Harry, so it was just a matter of convincing her she had better things to do than eat him.”

He squawked indignantly. “Was that why she was suggesting I take my shirt off when it started to get hot? That- That’s  _ devious,  _ Little Moon...” 

Tom leaned forward with a grin. “No worries. I enjoyed the show immensely... seeing as you forgot you had the locket on.”

Face burning, he gulped at his wine, before lowing the goblet slowly and narrowing his eyes at the boy, voice a low hiss. “Wait- is  _ that  _ why you kept getting irritated that I would take the locket off to shower? You pervert!” 

The boy just grinned, unswayed. “You know, for someone that’s so smart, you really are clueless when it comes to people’s intentions, pretty boy. I thought you read all those muggle romance novels that Luna loves?”

“I-” Harry frowned. “I did… but it was more because I was bored and didn’t have any other horror novels left. The rest of them burnt up, remember?”

“You must not have retained any knowledge from them at all.” Tom’s eyes were dangerously amused. “I, for one, thought you’d at least get some understanding one how humans communicate attraction.”

Luna tilted her head. “Thomas, you know that not everyone uses torture curses to flirt, right?”

Harry laughed when the boy seemed to pout. “No, it’s okay Luna. Let him have his fun. He’ll realize something’s wrong when he tried to ask a girl to dance with him by threatening their life if they dare step on his feet.” 

The boy looked sullen. “That’s just you, you moron. I would never do that to anyone else...”

“I feel so loved.” He snorted, and slowly the topic of conversation diverted into something softer, like what they were going to do about the upcoming winter break.

The rest of the Slytherin table wondered, not for the first time, just who these three kids were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Garlic Pawn's after the stone  
> The Black Kight's eyeing the Black King suspiciously  
> And the White King is trying to find out more on why there's so much blood covering the Black Queen's hands  
> ^-^ Wonder what'll happen next?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes hello sorry for being MIA (read: on a depressive binge of Netflix)  
> Here's to some good foreshadowing /(.^.)\

As fate ( _that whore_ ) had predicted, Quirrel burst through the doors of the Great Hall halfway though dinner. “Troll! In the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!” He stopped, looking woozy. “Thought you ought to know…” Then the man collapsed. 

The three of them looked at each other as the screaming chaos broke out, Harry smiling. “Thomas, i’ll meet you two in the Common Room.”

Once the mass of students were in the halls, he summoned the invisibility cloak, wrapping it around himself and ducking out of the crowd. Grabbing his copy of the marauder’s map, he made his way through a secret passage into where the Mirror of Erised was.

Pulling off his cloak he looked into the mirror.

Hmm. Nothing but him standing with Tom and Luna at his sides.

Shrugging sightly, he thought of keeping the stone out of the hands of Quirrel, finding his pocket got heavier. Dismantling the tracking charms on the blood red stone, he threw the cloak back on and ran back to the common room.

Storing the cloak and the stone in his pocket space, he entered the common room, the whole room pausing. Luna seemed to be crying, as if distraught that he’d gone missing, and suddenly she was hugging him. “Harry! You were gone!”

He smiled sheepishly. “Must’ve gotten caught up in the crowd. I only realized that something was wrong when we started to go up the stairs... Oops.”

Tom rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. “Yes, well i’m tired. Halloween rule number 36: When any of the living members is tired, the party must all retire for the night.”

Luna pouted, but took Harry’s hand and started for the rooms. “I hate rule 36.” Her eyes narrowed on Tom, brows furrowed. “You just pulled rule 36 because you’d never done it before.”

As soon as the door was shut, the boy stuck his tongue out at her.

Harry snorted, flicking his wand to clean the three of them of their paint and undoing the glamour on his eyes. “Mature Thomas.”

 

The morning came far too soon for Harry’s opinion, hiding from the brisk air in the arms of his two favorite people and playing with Snowflake’s small paws as he waited for the others to wake.

His mind, however, was elsewhere. More importantly- imagining the white tile of the Girl’s Bathroom painted with slick red blood. Squeezing his eyes shut against that image, he hoped just slightly that Hermione was still alive and not- well he couldn’t imagine death by a troll being kind and he had liked her parents for all that they were muggles…

“I can _see_ you overthinking.” Tom’s sleep-roughened voice curled around him, long fingers moving to twine into the roots of his hair and curling in a way that made his head tilt back. Dark maroon eyes caught his. “Stop it.”

As if his brain knew better than to push the other when he had just woken up, the doubts fled from his mind, and instead a teasing smirk curled his lips. “Good morning to you too, Thomas darling.”

Huffing, the fingers pulled at his hair before the boy was letting go in order to poke at Luna. “Moon get up- we have to get to breakfast early. I want to see Dumbledore’s face when he has to announce the events of last night.”

Luna took a deep breath in, releasing it as one of her crystalline eyes fell open to glare at both of them. “We are staying in bed until I hear other people getting up, or I will fillet both of you.” She then turned over so her back was facing them.

Tom looked as if he was about to push his luck- Merlin knows it wasn’t every day the boy didn’t get his way- but Harry grabbed him in a restraining hug before he could. Luna was even scarier when it came to her sleep than even the Dark Lord, and that was saying something. Rolling them so he was laying on top of the other boy like a wet blanket, he kept his arms wrapped around the boy until Tom went limp with a huff. “Ridiculous children.”

“I _am_ older than you.”

The boy pried his arm out of Harry’s tight hug so he could reach up, flicking the place on his forehead where the faded scar sat. “You’re both still children.”

Sending the boy a dirty look, he snapped his teeth in warning when the boy moved to flick him again, the fingers retreating quickly. Harry huffed a breath out of his nose in amusement, putting his head down on the boy’s chest and muttering, “Sit still and meditate or something. I’m sure you can entertain yourself for a few more minutes like a _big boy_.”

He could feel Tom’s frown at his mocking words, but the boy only moved to tangle his hands in Harry’s hair, petting him as if he was an overgrown cat. “Neanderthal.”

“Egotistical prick.”

Neither moved, Harry still holding tight to the slightly taller boy, Tom’s hands still carding though his hair.

 

It seemed that breakfast tasted better when the blue eyes watching him like a hawk weren't twinkling gleefully- but he’d have to test that hypothesis to get more accurate results- good thing he had plenty of years to conduct his experiments.

“If I may have your attention…” The old goat in question stood, the hall quieting. Ice blue eyes flitted across the hall, pausing when they met his own before continuing. “Last night, when a troll gained access to the halls of Hogwarts, a student was gravely injured and late last night… she passed away. Today, in remembrance of Hermione Granger, there will be no classes. However, because of the events leading to this tragic death, the Aurors will be coming in to investigate. Please, if you are called to give your memories or an eye-witness testimony, co-operate for the sake of helping find who let this happen to such a bright young witch.”

Luna leaned into his side, ducking her head as if upset, and he rubbed at her back. Her voice was soft in his ear. “The Garlic Pawn will be out of your reach by the time the sun reaches it’s peak. If you wish to deal justice accordingly, you will strike when your king goes to be trapped, trusting him to wrap the accusers in his sweet silken truths.”

He nodded just slightly, meeting Thomas’ eyes and smiling softly in reassurance at the quizzical look he was sent.

“You will be tested, my Death Lord, but a woman that is not a lady will save you- as will the snakes you have caught the eye of.” Then the girl stood abruptly, sniffling, and rushed from the hall in a performance of grief so real he almost felt worried.

As he and Thomas moved to stand with most of the hall to leave, a familiar Auror moved to block them. “Peverell. Selwyn. You two are to be questioned.” Instinctively, the two moved closer together, but a gnarled hand moved out to grab the Dark Lord’s arm. “ _Separately_.”

The boy looked ready to curse the man, but Harry caught his eyes. “Thomas. We have nothing to hide, remember?”

Lips pulling into a frown for only a second, the boy hid his anger behind a tight smile. “As you wish, my queen.” Then the boy looked to the man with the glass eye. “Lead the way sir...”

Harry watched as his soulmate was escorted out, hands clenched.

It was as it had been in the beginning.

He was alone in this fight.

Looking up to the Head Table, he caught ice cold blue eyes and dipped his head as if to say ‘well played’.

The man didn’t need to know that Harry held three times the cards in the game they were playing.

_Let him think he was safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the (semi) cryptic messages continue....  
> Any guesses?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shoves muse off a cliff* that's for Tom

Walking calmly from the hall, he spotted a familiar purple turban in the distance, and ducked around a corner to pull his cloak over himself.

Ducking into the door of the empty classroom, he watched for a second as the Professor scrambled to try to pack up his stuff. Pulling off the cloak, he crossed his arms, smile sharp. “Going somewhere?”

Quirrel spun around, wand drawn and his eyes widened upon seeing Harry. “Pever-Peverell?”

“Please stop stuttering. It’s incredibly demeaning to my intelligence to try to trick me with such a distraction.” With a flick of his hand, the man’s wand flew from his hand. “Now you have to understand that I have nothing against any of Tom’s followers or something inane like that, only that you committed a crime against the Goblin Nation, and I thus against me… And for that you will have to suffer.”

The man glared at him poisonously. “Oh? And what will you do?”

“Probably nothing at the moment… but who knows.” With a shrug, he took out a small glass orb. “Here. Catch.”

The man caught it easily, eyebrows furrowed as he looked it over. “What is this?”

He grinned. “A portkey. Goodbye!~” Trigger word activated, the man disappeared with a loud crack. Pulling his cloak over himself, he pressed himself to the wall as the door was thrown open and Snape strode in.

“Where is he!” The man growled, sifting through Quirrel’s stuff.

With a silent huff of amusement, he crept out of the room and when he was near the library, stored the cloak away.

 

“Peverell!”

Pausing in where he was moving to enter the Slytherin Common room, he turned back, heart tightening in his chest when he saw Tom being dragged his way. The boy looked exhausted and his eyes narrowed on where a small dribble of blood was lining a split lip. “Thomas?” His voice was soft, but at the way the other tensed and looked away, he knew that the anger in his posture was clear. Not looking from the boy, he bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from drawing his knives, tasting blood. “Please let Luna look you over.”

“Peverell, you’re coming with me.” The auror pushed Tom towards the common room entrance, taking his arm instead in a bruising grip.

Sighing, he was dragged through the halls to where he knew the Headmaster’s office was. The passageway was already open and he was manhandled up the stairs before being shoved into a chair.

“Thank you Moody.” Albus fucking Dumbledore sat in the chair in front of him, a patronizing smile on his lips. There were other aurors around the room, Amelia Bones standing stiffly to the side but he guessed that the man as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and as Headmaster had asked to lead the investigation. “Now, Mr. Peverell… can you tell me how you let the troll into Hogwarts? If you do I promise that you will not be punished as harshly…”

_This fucking goat had the gall to-_

Tilting his head, he smiled thinly. “Headmaster, to be able to get a troll though the wards would mean that either-- one, the wards are weak enough for a first year student to disable them, two, they already didn’t have anything keeping trolls out, or three… there was already a troll in Hogwarts that _hypothetically_ I set free.” Before anyone could speak up, he leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs in a picture of comfort. “Question- who hit Thomas?”

“Mr. Peverell _we_ will be asking the-”

Amelia Bones cut the Headmaster off, stepping forward. “No one hit your friend, Mr. Peverell. Why do you ask?”

Glancing over to see the Headmaster’s irritation, he pursed his lips. “When I saw him, Thomas had fresh blood on his lip- as the time it takes for his minor injuries to heal is about six minutes, I can only assume that he was in your possession. Taking into account the force needed to break skin and the position of the cut, I can only assume he was hit by someone taller than him. Now… I do not take kindly to child abuse, much less one of the two members of my family being hurt, and wish for quick and painless justice. _Who. Hit. Thomas._ ” His voice was cold, venom underlying the apathetic mask he wore.

The Head of the DMLE blinked, looking at him. “I assure you, your friend- Thomas- was not hurt while under my watch…” She looked up to Moody. “Alastor?”

The man’s glass eye swiveled to watch him even as the man’s real eye stayed steadily on Amelia Bones. “The boy fell. Tripped over one of the stairs. I tried to catch him but…” The man drifted off.

Lips pulling back to reveal his teeth in a mockery of a smile, he chuckled, though it held no humor. “Oh… of course. So clumsy, my Thomas.” His eyes drifted down to where there was a smudge of red on the man’s hand, before he turned back to Mrs. Bones. “... As for the Troll, I may have gotten lost in the halls during the commotion, but well, that’s hardly any evidence for foul play. Is it?”

Dumbledore stood. “You had motive, Mr. Peverell. Almost all of the school reported that you and your… _Thomas_ have a rivalry with both Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, even going so far as to badmouth Harry Potter.”

The aurors looked at him in suspicion as he burst out laughing (mostly because of the Harry Potter accusation but still...). “You- you think just because- because I didn’t like her being a snooty know-it-all I would _kill_ her? No no no- I might have wanted to cast a silencing spell on her once or twice, but there is- _was_ no malice in my heart for the girl. And about the Potter thing, I was only trying to state the obvious in that Ronald Weasley cannot be friends with The-Boy-Who-Lived if not even _you_ know where Harry Potter is Headmaster.”

Amelia Bones turned to the man, eyebrows raised. “You told me Potter was enrolled!”

He stood, brushing himself off. “Now… maybe tak to the defence teacher that was the first person to see the troll?”

“Wait just a minute!” Mad-Eye Moody clamped around his arm one again. “Albus hasn’t finished his questioning!”

“And what about my questions- do they matter to you at all Alistor?”

The Head of the DMLE and the ex-auror looked ready to start a duel, the hand on him close to bruising, when-

“Young master.”

The whole room froze

A woman in a black gown stood in the doorway of the office, hair as black as night spilling down her back in long curls, eyes the color of amethyst. “You should not have spoken to the authorities without me, master. I cannot have my young lord get in trouble, can I?”

The voice and appearance were different, but he knew the magic of Death well enough to play along with it. Smiling slowly at the woman as she moved to put her hand lightly on his shoulder. “I did not expect to see you here, Kali.”

Unnerving violet eyes gleaming at the name he bestowed her- the name of the Hindu goddess of destruction- the woman dipped her head. “I came as soon as Master Thomas was hurt.”

“How did you get through the wards?” Dumbldore stood, voice thunderous.

The deity looked at him, flat and unimpressed. “I am not of your magic, wizard. Your wards have no effect on me just as they do not affect house elves.”

Amelia Bones looked curious, yet cautious. “And what… are you?”

The woman looked at him with a smile that looked fond, but he felt the humor in it. “I am the Peverell family’s- ah how to say it- _maid_.”

“Kali has been my caretaker since I was a young boy, and now she looks after Luna and Thomas too, as they are part of the family.” He glanced to her. “I thought you disliked Thomas’ very existence ever since he ruined your favorite piece of art?”

Death smiled, grim but pleasant, as that was the nature of the deity’s existence. “It would hurt you to let him be hurt… Plus does forgiveness not make us human?”

He snorted. “A woman but not a lady… come now Kali, we must go see how Luna has taken the events of today.” Without glancing back, he knew that as soon as he had reached the Slytherin Common room, the deity was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sneezes* I think I'm allergic to this story- honestly, how do you even stand it?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took literally FOREVER to write this chapter. No idea why though- my muse just kept trying to stab me when I went to ask her for inspiration... Might be because I threw her off that cliff... (it was definitely because of that)  
> Anyway.  
> Here you go! On the house!

Out of the three of them, Harry was not the one to take up the mantle of ‘scary overprotective figure’, no, that was reserved most of the time for Tom. He took up the role of an unassuming, slightly oblivious guy who just wanted to joke around with the other two. Luna was most of the time the ‘mediator’ of a type between them, and Tom? Well Tom took up the role that they’d affectionately named ‘klepto with a violent streak’ but the boy himself liked to call ‘being a Dark Lord.’

Semantics aside, Harry was usually the even middle between Luna’s cool and Tom’s dangerously unstable mood swings. 

But as the common room was bared before him, wall melting away so that he could see the room that was speckled with shadows even in the daytime, he felt his anger rise into his chest once more. There, sitting next to Luna on one of the sofas with his head bent as he only did when things got much to overwhelming for him, was Tom.

A flicker of the fireplace illuminated a shiny trail of skin on the boy’s cheek.

Luna looked up, as she must have seen the door open, and gave him a small smile. “Harry.” 

Tom looked up, as if startled by the fact he was here, and with a twist of Harry’s stomach the boy wiped his cheek before standing- face impassive. “How did it go? The pawn?”

“Taken care of.” It was a snarl as he stalked forward, pausing just in front of the other boy when Tom flinched just slightly. “They hurt you.” It was not a question.

Dark brown eyes looked at him warily. “There is no proof other than the things you and I saw. It will not be easy to go against the word of a highly seasoned Auror- his irrational temper or not.”

Reaching out, he moved to brush his thumb over the wound, soothing it with his magic.

“They hurt him?” Draco moved to his side to look worriedly between them.

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice to be neutral. 

Luna, thankfully, had no such issue. “Thomas is very adept at using his words like cutting blades… I get the impression that Mad-Eye Moody did not find his words amusing, especially if someone was to insult the Headmaster in his presence.”

A voice spoke up from across the room. “And what did you say to make him dislike you? I have never seen any of his group hurt one of my snakes…” Snape was leaning, arms crossed, near the door to his office.

Thomas grinned meanly, all traces of insecurity having died under Harry’s gentle touch and the unspoken words of concern he was sure his eyes were betraying. “I asked if maybe Dumbledore’s brain had rotted so much he’d forgotten that the wards of Hogwarts- if untampered with-  _ should keep trolls out…  _ and the fact that the Headmaster is the only one with access to the wards. He didn’t seem to like that accusation and told me that no one would care about the troll by morning.”

The dour potions professor frowned, humming as if it didn’t matter, but raked his eyes over the common room as a whole. “I see… Mr. Malfoy?” Draco looked up to his godfather. Snape smiled coldly. “Maybe in this case, your father  _ should  _ hear about this.”

If it was a jab at the boy’s favorite phrase, there was no laughter. 

Instead, the three watched as the room seemed to take the words to heart, whispers spreading and pieces of parchment being taken out and passed around in some cases.

Luna smiled brilliantly at them. “The black knight advances, but not on the black king- he instead rallies the children of the king’s loyal bishops.” The silvery eyes fixed on Harry, humor in their depths. “As for the queen… she is to be fouled most indecently by a stray nargle, but saved by her loyal lions.”

“Wonderful.” Harry rolled his eyes and instead of trying to take the time to overanalyze her words, drew Luna into his arms, laying his head on her shoulder. “What would I do without you Luna?”

She giggled. “Die probably.”

Tom snorted. “Agreed.”  

 

As had been made clear to Madame Hooch earlier in the year, Harry was brilliant on a broom and had the build of a seeker- so he wasn’t surprised when he was approached the next morning by a boy he recognized as the one who had tried to intimidate him and Tom their first day. 

Marcus Flint’s beady eyes scrutinized him closely. “Peverell. You’re up to play seeker?” The boy gave a boorish grin. “Our last one got crushed by a stray bludger.”

“Sure.” He gave Flint a cordial nod. And just as the troll-like boy went to move away, he tilted his head. “Oh, and Flint?”

An ugly sneer. “What.”

Sensing the boy’s attitude had raised Tom’s hackles, he combed his fingers though the boy’s hair where he was stretched out with his head on Harry’s lap like an overgrown layer of moss. “You’re Slytherin’s current Regent… are you not? Holding the title until the true King comes back?”

Flint tensed, eyes narrowing. “What about it?”

“I’d like to challenge you. An honor duel before lunch- for the title of Regent, of course.”

The Common Room around them stilled, the snakes not speaking as if they could will him to say more, show his hand.

“You. Want to challenge  _ me _ ?” Flint snorted with a sneer. “Fine. I’ll have fun crushing you into the dirt Peverell. We don’t really need you to be our seeker tomorrow anyway.” The boy laughed loudly and ambled off like a swamp creature.

Harry just watched him go, amused. “You would think that his face would stick- sneering like that so often…”

Tom hummed, eyes half-lidded, and voice mirthful. “It already has. Any more and he’d be considered a  _ beast _ , not a man.”

Luna’s laugh was muffled by her hand, but she nodded in agreement as the three of them smiled together.

 

Harry was mercy in all but war.

That was how he’d been raised- what had been carved into his skin though bruses and blood and tears. He was to be kind and respectful, but the second fighting started, that none of those things mattered.

Mercy had no place in sending a seventeen-year-old to their death alone.

Kindness was not setting up a child for a life that would make him a puppet in a play, content to dance along to the music.

Respect was in no means the reminder that had rung though his head for the first eleven years of his life that he amounted to nothing more than dirt.

No, Albus Dumbledore had taught him one lesson, and that was the lesson he would use to make the man’s whole empire fall around his ears- Surviving was not easy. Living was war. Life was a battlefield.

And there was no mercy on the battlefield.

So if Marcus Flint had expected Harry to go easy on him, being younger and an ‘easier’ target’, then he had another thing coming to him.

The room was dim, stone worn by use and yet the use must have been a long time ago because it was dusty and grimy with time. Tom scowled deeply at his side, voice low. “No wonder these children are useless. In my time we would have weekly dueling sessions to determine any changes in the hierarchy- to constantly sharpen our skills.”

“And we will restore this house to it’s former glory.” He sent a soft (and admittedly sappy) smile at the pouting boy. “Even as I will be Regent, you still hold the title of King and I would put into place any law you think would further our plans... as long as you agree with Luna first.”

_ He wanted so very much to bask in the fond smile he got in return, soak up the warm feeling that filled their bond- _

But a ugly sneering laugh broke their bubble, Marcus Flint sneering at them from across the room. “How  _ pathetic. _ What, does Peverell and his  _ boyfriend _ think they can beat  _ me _ ?”

There were a few chuckles, but most of the room seemed to sense the tides were turning, and just watched quietly in anticipation from the walls. 

Tom squeezed Harry’s hand and then moved away.

“No… I will be fighting you alone.” Harry’s smile was thin. “Though since I have some anger issues about the other day that need to be dealt with and because  _ honestly?  _ I’m  _ painfully  _ bored right now- you can choose two others to back you.”

Flint raised an ugly eyebrow. “Three against one? What- do you have a death wish?”

He shrugged. “Maybe.” The oafish boy waved a hand and two boys just as burly and dumb-looking moved to his sides. Studying them, he tilted his head. “These are your best fighters?”  _ He would have picked Zabini- the boy was ruthless and cunning even this young- or even Greengrass who he knew was a secret badass with those hairpins of hers… but oh well. Brawn over brain for these idiots it seemed. How disappointingly  _ _ Gryffindor _ _. _

 Without an answer, a cutting curse was fired his way and the wards surrounding them immediately snapped up. The spell fizzled out.

He clicked his tongue. “Looks like someone didn’t read the instruction manual. Honor duels are- just like the name says- honorable. We must first bow and get into our stances before casting.”

“Dirty little-”

“Careful what you say, Flint. Who knows what I’ll be like as Regent~...” Slowly, Harry bowed, before moving at a snail's pace and getting into position without his wand drawn if just to see the irritation of the boy’s faces.

_ Let the games begin. _

Harry grinned, wide and bloodthirsty, and for the first time since the three had come into the circle, he could see doubt beginning to creep into their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We 👏 Stan 👏 Bad👏 Ass 👏 Harry!  
> Also can I get a BOOYAH in chat for that *kisses fingers like chef* wonderful moment of softness between Harry and Tom?  
> (sorry my memes are on overload today)


End file.
